falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Multiplas rifle
|weight =7 |value =2500 |edid =WeapNVMultiPlasRifle |baseid = }} The multiplas rifle is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Characteristics The multiplas rifle is a plasma-based weapon, bearing a similar appearance to the plasma rifle. It is most easily distinguished by its three plasma barrels at the rifle's tip, which fire three very destructive rounds of plasma. It uses one round per projectile, for a total ammunition consumption of three rounds per trigger press. Like most plasma-based weapons, the multiplas rifle causes a large green burst of plasma upon firing which partially obstructs view. In addition, the plasma bolts travel at a slow rate, resulting in the need to lead the shot. Due to the fact that it fires three plasma bolts at once, it can score a Critical Hit for each shot outside of V.A.T.S. This attribute allows it to sometimes hit a target for a huge amount of damage per shot. Durability The multiplas rifle can fire a total of about 245 times using standard cells, the equivalent of 25 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Plasma rifle - The common variant found in Fallout: New Vegas. * Van Graff plasma rifle - A special variant given by the Van Graffs. * Q-35 matter modulator - A unique variant of the plasma rifle. Comparison Locations * Deathclaw promontory - found next to the dead prospectors wearing Remnants power armor and T-51b power armor. * Central sewers - located next to a locked case with an advanced radiation suit. * Silver Rush - there is one lying on the counter, and another that is sold by Gloria Van Graff. * Followers safehouse - located on top of the middle bed in poor condition. * Ruby Hill Mine - can be found on a super mutant brute located near a table under the water, often in poor condition. * Crimson Caravan Company - can occasionally be bought from Blake. * Miguel's Pawn Shop, Westside - can be bought from Miguel. * East central sewers - can be found in Luke's Find at level 20 or higher. * Zion Canyon - one can be found at Vault 22 dwellers' guard camp * Big MT - can be found on Y-17 trauma override harnesses. Notes * The multiplas rifle is the plasma equivalent of the tri-beam laser rifle, as it fires three bolts of plasma per shot. * If the bomber is allowed in during the Birds of a Feather quest, the rifle will be part of the ordinance that gets destroyed. * If used to attack the ants in the quest Ant Misbehavin', it will cause them to explode. * In the Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide, there is a piece of concept art for a triple-barreled mutliplas rifle. The barrels are yellow-tinted, there are extra wires running along the side and cell basket, and there is also a different grip than the one seen in the game. * Within the game world object files, the rifle's model is labelled as "unique". There also exists an unused "non-unique model", which suggests that the weapon was originally intended as a unique variant of a usable standard version within the game. The unused model has two barrels instead of three, which suggests it was going to fire two plasma bolts rather than three. Sounds Gallery MultiplasRifle2.png FNVMultiplasgeneric.png| Previous model that was cut from the game Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas cut weapons de:Multi-Plasmagewehr es:Rifle multiplasma ru:Мультиплазменная винтовка